heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-26 Like Spoiling a Movie
"Don't worry about it. Just work a little harder on control next time, kiddo," Bobby calls to an embarrassed student that's headed back inside. Said student had accidentally set a tree on fire. A fire that Bobby is currently putting out with snow. He's back in his usual attire today even if the cheery mood isn't. "At least it was just a tree and not another student..." Jocelyn has had a weird day. She'd made her way back to her room with minimal fuss and gotten a little bit of rest in, and now she was on her way outside. To do what, she wasn't sure. She had her bookbag (a simple brown backpack she was issued upon arriving) with the usual things in it. The teen's face, normally fairly cheerful and upbeat, is looking a little bit worn today. She gives the passing student an encouraging nod, mustering up a smile. "That's what we're all here for. Don't sweat it," she comments as she heads towards Bobby. "Hi there, Mr. Drake. Everything alright?" she asks, glancing over at the tree that he's currently putting out. Bobby Drake glances over his shoulder when he hears someone coming, offering a quick smile. His attention returns to the now smoking and snow-covered tree. "Hey, Jocelyn. Just a small power accident from one of your classmates. It's all under control," he assures the younger mutant. One last coating of slush and Bobby lets out a breath. "That should handle it. Going to have to pull this one up and replace it," he comments, stretching. "What brings you out this way?" "I could help with the former if you'd like. Don't have a spare tree on me to replace it though," Jocelyn comments, glancing over at the tree. She likes to be helpful when she can, but she just doesn't carry extra trees with her on a daily basis. "Oh, my thoughts mostly. You ever have one of those just really weird days? I'm having a couple of them today," Jocelyn explains with an easy shrug. "Illyana and Mr. Ramsey gave me one of those impromptu lessons at lunch that got my gears turning. I'm still processing everything," she adds. "You heard anything about Shift today?" she adds, with a touch of concern in her voice. She'd have been tied up with classes, of course, which made checking in on the guy difficult. "Don't worry about it. It'll probably end up as part of someone's detention job," Bobby waves it off. "And we'll leave it up there until we get a sapling to put there," the cryokinetic adds. "Better get used to the weird. We're mutants, weird is our normal," he jokes. Oncce Jocelyn mentions Illyana and Doug, Bobby's expression darkens a bit. "What kind of lesson?" he asks. There's then a pause. "No, I was going to check on him tonight. What happened?" "Oh, I don't know if anything happened with Shift. I've just had classes most of the day and haven't been able to check in on him," Jocelyn explains. "I was curious if you'd had a chance to on a break". Teachers tended to have more freedom of movement than students. "I figured I'd pop by later, leave him a nightly Dr. Pepper". The guy seemed to be a big fan of the drink, from what she remembered. So, she figured it made sense to at least leave him something to drink if he reformed. At the question of the lesson, Jocelyn wrinkles her nose a little bit. "It was...hard to explain. A lot of critical thinking and education about other dimensions. Not a subject I know a whole lot about". She smiles a little bit at the mention of things being weird. "I'm getting used to the idea of the world being a lot weirder than I thought it was back in Detroit. Only been a student here a couple weeks now and everything is just a lot different. I don't know if I've actually gotten used to the idea I can shoot energy bolts out of my hands yet, things have moved so fast". "Oh," Bobby lets out a relieved little breath at that. "Man, had me worried there. Make sure you go before visiting hours end," he says. "I was going to head down there and visit for awhile once I finish up grading yesterday's tests," he says, shrugging. He shakes his head at that information. "Yeah, that's a helpful lesson for a new student," he mutters. No, Bobby is not a fan of those two right now. Turning an understanding smile Jocelyn's way, Bobby raises a hand. "Hey, I know exactly how you feel. One day I went from trying to figure out where to take my girlfriend on the weekend to trying to figure out why I was making snow and ice from nothing. And before I knew it, I was running around with other mutants. Things move fast but we can help you settle in and try to make things easier." Somehow, sneaking into the Med Bay just didn't occur to Jocelyn anyway. She doesn't have any desire to try that - she knows she couldn't pull that off anyway. "I'm almost afraid to see how I scored on that test," Jocelyn says with a smile. She's not the best of students, but she does generally try. "Yeah, so far it hasn't been too difficult when here. I suppose it's like any other school in that regard. Classes and stuff". She shrugs a little. "Speaking of, I don't suppose you could give me a bit of extra help with some of my Power Control sometime, could you?" Jocelyn asks. "I haven't had an accident yet since I got here, and I have to admit I'd like to keep it that way". She'd not been in many classes yet, but it's natural for her to want to get help with her power control, especially given the invitation Scott gave her. She's assumed Bobby has heard about that by now, however, so doesn't feel the need to mention it as another reason. Bobby laughs a bit. "Well we'll both find out later. Haven't quite gotten to yours yet," since he's going alphabetically. "Don't worry about it. You seem like you get the stuff so I'm sure you did fine," he says. "You guys have it easier when it comes to classes. When I was your age it was just me, Warren, Hank, Jean, and Scott. Our classes were all with the Professor. Just the six of us," he chuckles a little at the memory. Eyebrows arch up at the request and Bobby nods. "Sure. What's giving you trouble?" he asks. He hasn't heard about the invitation yet but he has been making sure to help the students more than he used to. "Well, fine control is something I'm lacking currently. Pulling in energy is pretty simple; there's energy all around us, and I've yet to find a situation where there isn't any," Jocelyn offers to Bobby. "And I can usually throw out a blast or a burst pretty well, but unless I only pull in a small bit of energy, I can only do the big ones. I'd like to be able to only use some of the energy to do smaller shots, you know?" Jocelyn explains. It's a fairly simply thing, but possibly a necessary one. "Endurance might be a good one too, but I think that's just going to come by repetition than anything else". "Ah," Bobby smiles. "That's a common thing," he says. "Fine control takes time and work to get going. I can help out," he assures her. "It's a focus thing. I can set up some time down in the Danger Room work on it. And you're right, endurance will come naturally through training." "I can sort of fake it, just by grabbing a little bit of energy," Jocelyn says, pointing her hand at the snowy ground and shooting a small bit of kinetic force at it. a circular indentation is made in the snow, an inch or so deep. "But I'd rather not have to pull in more each time. It doesn't seem efficient to me". Jocelyn offers a little shrug at that, and frowns. "I've actually yet been to the Danger Room, but I've heard it mentioned a few times. Could you tell me what, exactly, it is? I have guesses, but still, I'd like to have some idea". Bobby watches the blast with a nod. "Well here's the thing, kiddo. We can start small but you're going to have to learn how to control the smaller blasts while holding a bigger charge eventually," he says. "We'll build up gradually," he adds with a stretch. When asked about the Danger Room, Bobby just grins. "Aww, I can't spoil the surprise," he says. "I can tell you that it's a room where we can train our powers and more without worrying about damaging the mansion. The rest has to be experienced." Jocelyn sighs, but then smiles. "Well, thanks for not saying 'You'll find out' at least". She heard that statement enough times that it was infuriating for her to hear. "I had guessed it had to be training room. I've tried to limit any training outside, at least with any larger blasts, for that reason". It helps that kinetic force was effectively invisible, so it was pretty safe if she just pointed it away from anything. "I'm assuming it's in the sublevels, too. I didn't find any room in the mansion that could have been it while I've been exploring". She shrugs at that. It seemed rational to her. "Relax. It's nothing bad," Bobby assures the student. "Trust me here. It's like spoiling a movie that's really good. You just don't do it," he says. "Yeah, it's down there. You can't get in without a teacher's okay though." "Well, that makes sense," Jocelyn says. "I don't have a problem with secrets. Just when people make a point of telling you there's a secret and you can't know about it". That sort of stuff is the type of thing that drives her nuts. "Anyway, I shouldn't take up anymore of your time. I imagine you've got class soon, and I need to get some studying in for science," the teen says. "Thanks for the talk, Mr. Drake". If she isn't held up, she will make her way out. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs